Su nombre era Hyuuga Neji
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Porque Neji cometió muchos errores en su vida, pero al final pudo remediarse y convertirse en un verdadero ejemplo. Sí, así como Sasuke. "¿Entonces deberíamos odiar o amar al tío Neji?"


¡Hola a todos!

Pues como decirlo... me dio la chiripiorca y se me dio por escribir este fic. Espero que les guste. Lo hice para matar el tiempo, pero... ¡Ahi les va!

Ahora si, ¡a leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

.

.

 **Su nombre era Hyuuga Neji**

.

.

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

.

.

 **B** oruto y Himawari vieron con atención como sus padres miraban con tristeza aquella lápida. Su madre dejaba lentamente un girasol sobre la tumba, y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Después escucharon a su madre decir cosas que ellos no entendieron con exactitud. Los adultos siempre hablaban en un idioma tan complicado que era difícil saber lo que estaban diciendo. Pero Boruto y Himawari sentían que había algo especial allí.

—¿Por qué crees que mamá y papá siempre se ven tristes cuando vienen aquí? —preguntó Himawari, y Boruto se encogió de hombros. Sabían que era la tumba del tío Neji. Pero no sabían que había tenido el tío Neji de especial. Cuando buscaron información acerca de él, encontraron un álbum de fotografías en la casa de su abuelo. En las fotos vieron a su madre a una corta edad, tímida e insegura. Neji, por su parte, tenía un porte serio y poderoso.

Neji había tratado mal a su madre. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué aquella mujer lloraba por su muerte?

 _"Él fue una gran persona. Nos salvó a todos."_

Había escuchado a sus padres decir aquello, y su tía Hanabi y su abuelo opinaban igual. Y Boruto había admirado a aquel hombre maravilloso y fuerte del que le habían hablado, hasta que vio aquellas fotografías.

En una de ellas, Neji había empujado a Hinata a un charco de lodo.

Así que Himawari y Boruto se acercaron al lado de sus padres, y Himawari jaló la falda de su madre. Hinata se limpió un poco las lágrimas y la miró.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué quieres tanto al tío Neji? Él te trataba mal.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Vimos unas fotos en casa del abuelo. —dijo Himawari.

—Pero eso era antes-ttebayo. —escuchó a su padre, quien sonreía y la miraba con una sonrisa—. Tu madre se ha vuelto muy fuerte y Neji se remedió de todas las cosas malas que había hecho contra ella.

—E-Eso fue porque tú lo cambiaste, Naruto-kun. —dijo Hinata.

—No, no, nada de eso. Esas son las palabras de Neji. Pero en realidad él mismo fue quien decidió cambiar.

Himawari y Boruto se miraron, confundidos.

—¿Entonces deberíamos odiar o amar al tío Neji? —preguntó Boruto, tocándose el tornillo que tenía atado a su cuello. La imagen de su tío siempre había sido una inspiración para él, pero ya no sabía qué debía creer.

—Escucha bien, Boruto. —dijo su padre—. Neji me salvó la vida. Él puso su vida en medio para salvar la mía.

—Neji-niisan es una gran persona. —dijo Hinata, y Boruto la miró—. Por eso, deberían amar a su tío. Él es nuestro verdadero salvador.

—No importa cuántos errores haya cometido una persona. —dijo Naruto—.Siempre que la persona desee cambiar, puede hacerlo. Las personas tienen el poder para cambiar su destino.

Entonces recordó a Uchiha Sasuke. Muchos conocían su historia. Él había cometido las peores traiciones contra Konoha, pero al final terminó por remediar sus errores. Y ahora era la mano derecha de su padre.

—¿Igual como hizo Uchiha-san? —preguntó Boruto.

—Lo que hizo Neji no se compara en nada con lo que hizo Sasuke-ttebayo. —dijo Naruto—.Las personas siempre tendrán el poder para trazar su futuro. Así que Boruto, no importa que cantidad de cosas hagas en un futuro, siempre tendrás el poder para remediar tus errores.

—¿Y si daño algo que ya no se puede arreglar?

—Hmm… ¡Pues entonces solo tendrás que aceptar tu castigo-ttebayo! Es la mejor forma para arreglar un error irreversible.

.

Al día siguiente, Boruto y Himawari se encontraron en la tumba de su tío Neji. Himawari traía un gran ramo de girasoles en sus brazos, mientras Boruto traía una cara malhumorada.

—Ino-san me las ha dado. Dice que al tío Neji le gustarán. —dijo Himawari, y Boruto resopló.

—No creo en lo que papá ha dicho. No siempre se pueden arreglar tus errores. El tío Neji terminó muerto, y Uchiha-san ahora trabaja para mi padre. ¿Qué es lo que tiene el viejo de especial? Para que el tío Neji decidiera morir por él… ¡Los transforma a todos en buenos! ¿Y si el viejo nunca los hubiera cambiado?

—No es así, nii-san. Lo único que hizo papá fue sacar a la luz lo que ellos verdaderamente eran. —dijo Himawari.

Entonces el viento sopló. Boruto y Himawari sintieron una presencia tras ellos pero voltearon y no había nadie más. Solo ellos. Nadie más. Pero sin embargo, sintieron como alguien les ponía una mano en la cabeza. Era un sentimiento cálido, un sentimiento bueno.

Poco después, el sentimiento se desvaneció. Pero Boruto lo sabía. Y la imagen de su héroe fue recuperada.

—Supongo que la tumba de un hombre malo no podría tener esta aura tan cálida-ttebasa.

Hyuuga Neji, era su imagen a seguir. Y no importaba lo que hubiera hecho en un pasado. Hyuuga Neji era el símbolo de la libertad.

.

* * *

¡A la vibora vibora de la fin, este fic llego a su fin!

Ok, eso no tuvo sentido :v :v :v

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Siento que debí inspirarme más, pero para sacar esta idea de la cabeza ha terminado así. Lo siento, tenía que plasmarlo así y de esta forma es como ha salido. Si les decepciona, pues u.u y si les gusta, pues ^^

A mí personalmente, me gustó la idea que desarrollé. A que es algo que a nadie se le había ocurrido. Además quería compartir esta idea de Neji con ustedes.

¡Boruto, no seas desagradecido! ¡Sin él, tus padres no habrían sobrevivido y tú no habrías nacido! Sin Neji, tus padres no habrían tenido chaca chaca.

¿Reviews? ¡Espero que si! Me gustaría saber su opinion.

¡Gracias por pasarse a leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
